


Family Suprises

by lisaa35



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaa35/pseuds/lisaa35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth gets the shock of her life when she discovers the truth about who her father really is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CBS owns Criminal Minds I just play with the characters. This is my first story

Third Person POV  
Nashville, TN  
Elizabeth Watson sat in the office of her family attorney Brent O’Malley, waiting for the Will and Last Testament of her Mother Lena Watson, to be read. Elizabeth’s father Louis Watson passed away 3 years ago from a massive heart attack and now she has lost her mother to breast cancer a week ago.  
Brent smiles at Elizabeth as he sits down at his desk and he picks up the folder that holds the copy. Brent looks at Elizabeth and starts reading the Will “It is hereby declared that Elizabeth Watson is my sole heir to my estate and she will receive all money and properties.” Brent looks at Elizabeth and says “There is also something else your mother wanted you to know; I am really sorry to say this but the man you knew as your father isn’t your father.” Elizabeth is taken aback by this proclamation and very angrily says, “What do you mean he isn’t my father?! He is all I have ever known I don’t remember any other man being in my mother’s life!” Brent stands up to come and kneel in front of Elizabeth who is sitting in a chair in front of his desk, he gently takes her hands and says “Your mother, before she met the man you believed to be your father, was in love with someone else and they courted for almost two years he was fresh out of the Marine Corp and was a good man but when he had the opportunity to join the FBI he jumped on it and your Mother and him ended the relationship amicably but a two weeks after he left your mother found out she was pregnant with you. Your mother decided it would probably be best if she didn’t tell Mr. Rossi about the pregnancy.”   
Elizabeth asks “What is his name? Is he still alive?” Brent shakes his head and says “All I know is his name; David Rossi.” Elizabeth says to Brent “David Rossi? Isn’t he the famous book author on serial killers?” Brent nods his head to confirm it. “Oh great if I go to him now he will think I am after his money!” Elizabeth says. Brent smiles and says “Well that is something you don’t have to worry about because you are a very wealthy woman yourself, you are a famous songwriter! Everything you write turns to gold; you have won music awards including a couple Grammys! He won’t have a leg to stand on when it comes to accusing you of being a gold digger. Your estate alone separate from your parents is over 100 million dollars!”   
Elizabeth looks at Brent and says “Can you help me find David Rossi I will pay the retainer fee.” Brent shakes his head and says “This is on the house I will call a friend of mine who is a Private Detective and see what he can come up with.” Elizabeth grips her cane to stand to go and turns back to Brent and says “Please keep this out of the Press, you know how much I value my privacy. It’s bad enough that my mother’s passing was national news.” Elizabeth turns to her service dog and says, “Come on Chatter time to go.” Brent walks Elizabeth to the door and says, “Don’t worry about a thing just be ready to go meet this David Rossi person when the P.I. finds him.”  
As Elizabeth heads to the elevators the tears she has been holding inside finally falls and she has to lean against the wall next to the elevators so she can try and compose herself. The elevator dings and she enters and thoughts of her mother and the man that she thought was her father are going through her mind. She smiles at the memory of her dad teaching her how to ride the horse he gave her for her birthday and another memory of her mother teaching her how to play the guitar. She remembers an old quote, ‘Anyone can be a father but it takes a man to be a daddy.’ Elizabeth thinks to herself ‘Louis was a great man and he was my daddy!’   
Brent O’Malley, still in his office, pages the secretary and says “Please cancel the rest of my appointments I have a project that needs my undivided attention.” The secretary replies “Of course Mr. O’Malley.” Brent picks up the phone and calls his old navy buddy from the time both Brent and him served in the navy, Brent was a JAG Officer and his friend Bear McCoy was Military Police. Brent dials the number and his friend answers almost immediately “Hey Brent long time no sees how have you been!” His friend answers in a friendly tone. Brent smiles and says “Yeah it has been a long time I was wondering if you could do an investigation for me, but it has to be confidential and the client will pay handsomely are you interested?” Bear leans back in his office chair and runs his hand over his beard and says “I promise whatever I find out will stay between us and the client just fax or email me what you have and I will work my magic and find out what I can for you.” Brent hangs up phone and faxes over the file and Bear looks through it and thinks to himself ‘This should be easy enough especially if this David Rossi person is still with the FBI but given the time that has passed he might be retired.’ Bear begins his investigation.  
Quantico, VA  
Penelope Garcia is working at her computer in her lair when an alert comes to her letting her know that someone is trying to find information about S.S.A David Rossi, she immediately tracks the internet signal back to its owner and once she has the information on the individual that is trying to access the information she immediately goes to SSA Aaron Hotchner. She knocks on his door and hears his gruff voice “Come in.” She enters and Hotch notices the worried look on her face; he stands and walks around his desk to her and says “What is wrong Garcia?” She looks up at him and shows him the information and says “Someone is trying to access personal information on Rossi. I have back tracked the signal and found the information on the individual, what should we do?” Hotch smiles wickedly and says “Well since this individual is in Washington D.C maybe we should all go say ‘hello’; gather the team in the conference room but do not tell them what is going on I will brief them when I get there.” Garcia smiles and says “Aye Aye Captain!”   
Garcia heads out to the bullpen and announces “I need everyone in the conference room ASAP please.” She then goes to the offices and lets the individuals know about the meeting as well.  
Hotch is waiting for the team in the conference room as they start to trickle in, once they are all seated he says “We have a problem someone is trying to access information on our very own David Rossi; Garcia was able to backtrack the signal and we have the information of the individual and he lives in D.C so I was thinking we could all go and introduce ourselves and find out why this person is seeking info on Rossi.” Rossi who has been silent till now says “Why is someone trying to find information on me?” Hotch smiles and says “That my friend is what we are going to find out we head out in 20 minutes so be ready, Garcia I want you to find out everything you can on this unknown subject.” Garcia replies “Already have my electronic minions working on it I will send it to your tablets as soon as the search is done; should we let Agent Strauss know?” Hotch says “I will brief her on the situation before we leave I better head down there now.” Hotch stands up and walks out heading down to Strauss’s office.   
Reid is checking his go bag and he looks at Morgan and says “Do you think Rossi is in danger?” Morgan glances over at his best friend and says “That is what we are going to try and find out pretty boy!”  
Washington D.C.   
Private Investigator Bear McCoy is sitting at his desk locating information on David Rossi for his client when his secretary comes running through the door with a well-dressed man in a suit in hot pursuit; his secretary says “Mr. McCoy the FBI is here to see you and they aren’t taking ‘no’ for an answer!”  
Bear stands up and says “How can I help you?” There are six people minus the secretary standing in his office and the secretary immediately leaves. The well-dressed man pulls his credentials out and shows it to Bear and says “I am SSA Hotchner, this is SSA’s Morgan, Prentiss, Jareau, Dr.Reid, and Rossi. We are here to find out why you are investigating SSA David Rossi.” Bear looks at Hotch and says “I am sorry but that’s confidential.” Hotch leans over the desk to look Bear in the eye and says “It would be in your best interest to cooperate or I will come back with a search warrant and tear this place up till we find what we are look for, it’s your decision; what do you want to do?” Bear sits down in his chair and says “All I know is a Lawyer contacted me to find information on David Rossi he wouldn’t tell me anything about why he needed the info he just said to do the investigation and keep it confidential.” Rossi says to Bear “What is the attorneys name and location?” Bear writes down the information and says “He is located in Nashville, TN.” Hotch takes the information and says “As of this moment you will halt the investigation you have on Rossi, do you understand?” Bear says “No problem you all have a nice day.”   
Hotch and the team walk out to the parking lot and Morgan gets Garcia on the cell and says “Hey baby girl I need you to run a search on a Brent O’Malley he is an attorney in Nashville, TN find me everything please.” Garcia smiles and says “Anything for you my chocolate Adonis. I will send the info to your tablets. Garcia out!” Morgan smiles as he puts his phone away and Rossi looks at Hotch and says “Well Nashville is a long drive so what are we going to do?” JJ smiles and says “When Hotch informed Strauss about the situation she authorized us the use of the jet if we needed it so I will call the pilot and let him know we need to go to Nashville.” Hotch looks at his team and says “We will brief on the plane let’s go”   
An hour later the agents are loaded on the jet and are currently grouped around the computer screen that has Garcia on Skype. Garcia says “All I could find out about Brent O’Malley is he is a retired Navy JAG officer, he is now in private practice dealing with family law and estates. He has no criminal record and his military record has nothing but commendations; nothing really pops out about this guy.” Hotch looks at his team and says “Alright we land in 2 hours so rest up so we can hit the ground running; under no circumstances, David, are you to be left alone.” Rossi snorts at Hotch and says “I can protect myself.” Hotch glares at Rossi and says “Yeah we are all trained the same by the FBI and we all can protect ourselves! However that didn’t stop Hankel from capturing and torturing Reid! You are not going to be left alone; someone will be with you at all times! Is this clear or do I need to make it an order?” Rossi rolls his eyes and says “Fine you win I will make sure I am with one of you at all times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CBS owns Criminal Minds I just like to play with the characters especially Spencer Reid

Elizabeth’s POV

The drive home all I could think about was what Brent told me about who my father really is.  Talk about a kick in the teeth!  The man who I have called ‘daddy’ ever since I can remember wasn’t my biological father. 

 I grew up humble on a cattle ranch in Texas.  At an early age I was certified a genius with an I.Q. of 190; my parents’ home schooled me because they were concerned about how the other kids would treat me, not only because of my I.Q. but also because I was born with a form of dwarfism; which a lot of people consider a disability but I don’t see myself that way.  By the time I was 18 I had earned a Doctor of Music degree also known as a D.Mus.  I have also written songs in different genres of music and I also teach Music Appreciation at the local high school here in Nashville. I do know that I love the man that raised me and always will; but I need answers.

Third Person POV

It was 8pm when the Jet touched down on the runway so the team decided it would be best to rest at the hotel tonight and hit the ground running with fresh eyes tomorrow.  Hotch looks at Rossi and ask “Who do you want to bunk with tonight?” Rossi shrugs his shoulders and says “I really don’t give a damn” so Hotch makes the decision for him and says “O.K. then you can bunk with me tonight.” Rossi just grunts and mutters “Feel like a damn kid needing to be supervised!” Hotch just grins and hands Rossi his key to the room.

The following morning, as Brent is leaving his office building to go to the Court House for a Probate hearing, he hears “Brent O’Malley?” Brent turns and says “Yes that’s me; how can I help you?” The man that said his name shows him an FBI badge and says “I am SSA Hotchner this is SSA Prentiss, Morgan, Jareau, Dr. Reid, and SSA David Rossi.” When Brent hears the name Rossi he immediately knows why they are here.  Brent says “You’re here because of the P.I?” and Hotch says “Yes and we would like to know why.” Brent says “My client requested it and I can’t tell you why because of Attorney-Client privilege.”  Hotch smiles and says “Yes, but you can tell us who your client is, without breaking that privilege.” Brent looks at all of them for a second and says “Her name is Elizabeth Watson; since it is 8 A.M. you can find her at the high school; she teaches Music Appreciation.  Now if that is all I need to get to court.” Hotch says “Yeah, that’s all for now but we may be back.” 

Morgan calls Garcia and he hears thru the cell phone “Thank you for calling the Office of Supreme Genius how I may assist you today?” Morgan cracks a grin and says “Hey baby girl you’re on speaker, the whole gang is here; we need info on one Elizabeth Watson; so far all we know is she teaches Music Appreciation at the high school.”  Garcia says “Give me a few to work my magic and I will send the info to your tablets.”

Arriving at the High School the agents walk into the main office and ask to speak to the Dean of Students.  The Secretary comes back out a moment later followed by theDean of Students; “Hello I am Cheri Kirschenmann, I am the Dean of Students how can I assist you today?” Hotch looks at her and shows her his credentials and says “Do you have an Elizabeth Watson employed here?”    Ms.  Kirschenmann smiles and says “Yes Dr. Watson is one of our best instructors; she teaches Music Appreciation.  She is also one of our quiet benefactors.  She donates money to the school for the music and art programs and she has set up a scholarship program for students who come from low income families.”  Hotch says “We need to speak with her regarding a case we are working on what room is she in?”  Ms. Kirschenmann says “How about I go get her and you can speak with her in our conference room that way there will be no disruption with the students here at the school?”  Hotch says “That is fine where is your conference room located?”  Ms.Kirschenmann shows them to the conference room and then goes to collect Elizabeth.

Ms. Kirschenmann opens the door to the classroom where Elizabeth is located along with her Teacher’s Assistant.  Elizabeth looks up and says “Ms. Kirschenmann, this is a surprise, how can I help you today?”  Ms. Kirschenmann walks over to Elizabeth and whispers in her ear, “There are FBI Agents that wish to speak with you in our conference room I need you to come with me please.”  Elizabeth nods and turns to her T.A. and says “I need to step out for a bit, please continue the lesson in my absence.”  The T.A. acknowledges the request and Elizabeth calls to her service dog Chatter and the three of them head to the conference room where the Agents are waiting.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth meets David Rossi and the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CBS owns Criminal Minds. I just like to play with the characters.  
> This is my first fanfic so I apologize for mistakes.

Third Person POV

 

Ms. Kirschenmann and Elizabeth walked towards the conference room and Ms. Kirschenmann turns to Elizabeth and asks “Liz, do you have any idea why the agents wish to speak with you?” Elizabeth shakes her head and say “No Cheri. I know I haven‘t committed a crime.” They arrive at the door of the conference room and Ms. Kirschenmann asks “Do you want me in there as a witness?” Elizabeth shakes her head as she says “No. I will be fine; but thank you.” 

The agents notice the door open, and a dark blonde woman with a service dog walks in. Hotch stands up and says, “Hello, are you Ms. Watson?” Elizabeth holds out her hand to him and says, “It’s Dr. Watson, but please call me Liz.” Hotch shakes her hand, and she takes a seat. Hotch asks, “Do you know why we are here, Liz?” Elizabeth responds, “No. I am not sure what I have done to warrant a visit from the FBI.” Hotch says, “Well, we were alerted when the P.I you hired, tried to find information on SSA David Rossi; Can you explain to us why you hired the P.I?” Elizabeth responds “I am sorry but that is between me and Mr. Rossi.” Rossi speaks up and says “Well I am right here; so please tell me.” Elizabeth looks over at Rossi and says, “I think what I have to say should be said in private and not in front of all of these people. “ Rossi looks at his fellow agents and asks, “Can you all give us the room please?” Hotch asks, “Are you sure?” Rossi nods in the affirmative and adds “Please, I will fill you all in later.” The rest of the agents stand to leave and Reid can’t help but say to Elizabeth “What is your Doctorate degree in.” Elizabeth smiles and says “Music of course.” Reid smiles and leaves with the other agents.

Rossi and Elizabeth find themselves staring at each other. Rossi breaks the silence and says “We are alone now so please tell me.” Elizabeth looks down at her hands and says “I have been informed that you might be my father.” Rossi looks at Elizabeth in shock and ask “What is your mother’s name?” Elizabeth says “Lena Watson but her maiden name was George.” Rossi nods to himself and says, “I remember her, she was a wonderful and charming woman.” Elizabeth says “My mother passed away eight days ago; my attorney informed me of the codicil in her Will, informing me about you. I guess she didn’t want to tell me herself, while she was still alive.” Rossi says, “Everyone has a reason, for the things they do, and sadly your mother must have had her reason for not telling you till after her passing.” Elizabeth says with fondness, “The man that raised me, he was a wonderful and caring man. To me he was my daddy.” Rossi says “Did you mother know for sure I am your father?” Elizabeth says, “Only thing that was said in her Will was that you were my father. I do not want anything from you Mr. Rossi, nor do I want to disrupt your life. I just wanted to meet you.” Rossi smiles and says, “Please, call me Dave. May I ask why do you have a service animal?” Elizabeth replies, “I have a form of dwarfism and medical issues. Chatter, my dog here, gets me the help I need should I have any issues.” 

Rossi ask, “Would you be willing to take a paternity test? I don’t doubt you’re my daughter, but it would at least confirm it.” Elizabeth nods in the affirmative and says, “I understand and I am willing to take the test.” Rossi asks, “Would you like to join me for supper this evening? We can talk and get to know each other.” Elizabeth smiles at Rossi and says “I would like that.” As Rossi and Elizabeth stand to leave the room; he can’t help but think about how much she looks like Lena. Rossi thinks to himself ‘If she is my daughter, I definitely want to be in her life if she will let me.’  
Outside the conference room as the team waits for Rossi, Morgan notices Reid is quiet. He nudges Reid’s shoulder and says “Hey pretty boy, what’s up?” Reid looks at him with a quizzical expression and says “What do you mean?” Morgan says “Well you’re very quiet and that is not like you. So I will ask again, what’s up?” Reid just shrugs his shoulders and says “I was just thinking about Dr. Watson.” Morgan notices the slight blush on Reid’s face and says “Oh I think you’re sweet on her.” Reid says “Well she is pretty and obviously smart.” Morgan asks “Why don’t you ask her to have coffee with you? That would be a good start.” Their conversation ends as Rossi walks out with Elizabeth and Chatter. The team watches as Rossi says “I will set up the test as soon as possible. I will also call you later about supper this evening.” Elizabeth says “How about your friends join us this evening as well? I know a great Italian restaurant. ” Rossi looks at his team and ask “Do you all want to join us for supper?” Everyone is in agreement for supper. They are shocked when Rossi actually leans down, and gives Elizabeth a hug and a kiss on the forehead, and gives the dog a pat on the head. The tears that Elizabeth had been fighting back; starts falling and she quickly and thickly says “Come on Chatter back to work. “ Elizabeth starts to head down the hallway towards her classroom but Rossi stops her and asks “hey, you alright?” Elizabeth just nods and says “I am fine, I will see you this evening.” Rossi watches as she walks away.

Hotch turns to Rossi and ask “Something you want to share with the rest of us?” Rossi looks at his team and says “She told me she might be my daughter and has agreed to a paternity test. Are there any questions?”


End file.
